Third year of Lily Evans Finding You
by Lovelyflowergirl
Summary: FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fourth year comin~~~~ REVIEW!!! I think I have some problems in updating my stories. even I update on 19th July, and I check it the next day, it will not be sort by date!!! hmm.........
1. Traveling with Muggles

Chapter 1. Traveling with Muggles.  
  
A/N: Review plz!!!! I really need to know if you like it?!!?  
  
"Are we going by the Muggle way or Floo Powder?" asked Lily.  
"What is the Muggle way?" asked James.  
"Flying." answered Lily.  
"By broomstick?" asked James.  
"Of course not! By plane, you idiot!"  
"What's a plane?"  
"Why don't you just tell me which way you want."  
"I've never tried muggle way before..... is it comfortable?"  
"I think it's not bad."  
"Then that's the one I want.  
"Can your parents manage to get muggle bank notes?"  
"I think so. Yours will help me buy the tickets?"  
"Yup. I think the flight will be within these 2 weeks. By the way, when did you get a phone?"  
"This? Arthur's father gave it to my father and we are learning to use it! I need to go now, chat later! See ya!"  
"Okay. See ya then!"  
  
*****************  
  
Lily is a witch. She and James are going to Hong Kong as an exchange student. They were at first boy and girlfriends but in the second year they broke up. Lily was expecting James to come over by Floo powder. Lily's family are muggles and it wasn't allowed to use Floo powder network. But as James' father is working in the Minister of Magic, they get to connect their fireplace for the day.  
"Really, you're lucky that I have the sense to ask you to come over first! Where did you get these?" asked Lily, looking at James' skirt in disgust. "A white skirt with red hearts all over it?"  
"Hey I asked Sirius and he asked Felicity and she went shopping for me. She used up all the money that I gave her! These are what she bought." he opened a suitcase. Lily squeaked in laughter.  
"Felicity got you nicely. A baby pink tube top? Lime tights? A Mickey Mouse Sweater? How are you suppose to wear this?" asked Lily as she held up baby bonnet and a set of doll clothing.  
"I dunno. I thought she just bought the wrong size or I was suppose to wear it in some kind of way." said James with a shrug. Lily wondered if she should let James walk around like that, but she decided to against it. She didn't want any of her neighbors to see a weirdo walking and talking with her.  
"You want to wear like this to the airport or you want me to help you over with these." said Lily, holding up a wear of high heels.  
"Just let me walk out there like a normal old muggle." said James. Lily sighed.   
"I'm so sorry, Felicity. You don't want James being sent to the hospital, do you?" said Lily to herself as she pushed James into her mother's room.  
"Mom? I think we need to go out to buy something as James needs to get something before the flight." called Lily.  
"What? I think he just got enough.... " Miss Evans said. Then she stopped.  
"Lily, why is James wearing a skirt?"  
"He doesn't know what to wear. I think we should go out and buy something decent for him."  
"Well, you think your father would drive him? I need you to pack up your things again. Petunia said she saw spiders and frogs and all kinds of insects in your bag. She accidentally let them all out as she screamed and drop the glass bottles."  
"Just like Petunia to poke in my things!" said Lily in a moan. "I thought she would be scared of insects...." she muttered to herself and walked back into her room.  
"Er.... Miss Evans?" said James.  
"Oh, I almost forgot. George?"  
"Yes darling?" answered Mr. Evans in his studies.  
"Poor James need some clothes. Would you go out and help him to buy some clothes."  
"No problem." he came out of his room and when he saw James he was shocked.  
"This isn't the latest fashion, is it?" asked Mr. Evans in alarm.  
"No, no, of course not." said Miss. Evans with a laugh. "Just help James out, would you?"  
"Okay. Er... James? Would you wait in the living room? I think I'll need to pick something for you to wear to go out first." said Mr. Evans, hiding a laugh. James nodded furiously. What had Felicity done to him!!??  
  
*************  
"Wow, Dad, I got to hand it to you. You did a good job." said Lily. "This is way better than wearing a shocking pink blouse and a white skirt with red hearts." James glared at her. He was a formal suit with a red tie.  
"Finally you got to be a normal muggle, James." said Lily, laughing. James glared at her.  
"So, our perfect muggle and witch, what do we need to do now?" he said sarcastically.  
"Not much. We need to eat our dinner and pack up a small bag, then we will need to go to sleep. We need to wake up at about 5:00 am tomorrow."  
"5 o'clock???" cried James. "You want to kill me? I can't wake up that early!"  
"Oh yes, you can." said Lily mischievously. James looked at Lily's luggage. There were 3 big ones and 2 small.  
"Hmm.... you want to have one of my bags?" asked James. Lily looked at hers, and looked at James'.  
"How come you just need to bring so little? Only one backpack?" asked Lily.  
"Yup." said James. He opened his bag and got out another bag. "Here, use this so you don't need to bother to hold so much luggage!"  
Lily took the bag and peep inside. There were many tiny drawers and wardrobes.  
"You put your things in bag and they will immediately shrink and will be put inside the drawers. As for your clothes, if you fold it, it will end up in drawers. If you don't fold it, it will be hang inside the wardrobes." explained James.  
"Why didn't you tell me that you have these kind of bags?" said Lily, busily unpacking her stuff.  
"You didn't ask." said James, shrugging.  
  
  
******************  
A few hours later......  
  
"Wake up, James!!!" Lily right into his ear.  
"5 minutes more....." he murmured. Lily went out the room and came back.  
"What the...." there were tiny drops of icy water falling down on his face and neck. He slightly saw Lily holding a bowl of water. She was dipping her hands in the bowl.  
"Don't you dare!" threatened James.  
"Why don't I just pour the whole bowl on your head? Slowly......." said Lily in a slow and sweet way, which threatened James more than he did to her.  
"I'm up, okay?" he cried. He got up and... *splash*  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR???" hollered James and shivered.  
"Don't want to see a good bowl of icy water go waste, do you?" she asked sweetly.  
  
******************  
"Why there is so little to eat up here?" cried James. He had been grumbling all the trip and the passengers kept staring at him and Lily. Lily tried to stop him from opening his mouth but failed.  
"What do you think? The food could magically appear?" said the business guy behind him.  
"Of course they do! WHA......" Lily bit James' hand.  
"Nice going." said the woman next to the business guy.  
"What did you do that for?" he roared.  
"Just to remind you that we are in an airplane. With. Muggles." said Lily in a dangerous tone. "You don't want everyone here to think you are abnormal, do you?"  
"Okay. I should have chosen broom flying." muttered James, looking out of the window.  
"We're almost there. Only two to three hours left." said Lily, looking at her watch.  
"How do you suppose am I going to survive in here?" said James with a sigh.  
"I know. We can play chess!" cried Lily and quickly open her bag to get it.  
"Wizard chess?" asked James hopefully.  
"No, not exactly. But very similar. You need to use your hands only. The chess can't move themselves and you need to pick them up." said Lily as she got out her chess.  
"Okay, I'm ready." said James, stretching his hands. 


	2. Mor Ai College

Chapter 2. Mor Ai College  
  
A/N. Spelling?? I've already spell check in my computer... but I think I understand why you said that. I learn British English at school (or I should say, in Hong Kong) but I know some words from USA and I can't help mixing them up!!! So, if you find an extra "u" or whatever, forgive me!!! Oh, I almost forgot.... Enjoy!!!  
An extra Message to those who knows how to read Chinese: ¦³µL¤H«Y­»´ä¤Ha? ¤¤°ê¤H la? ¦³´Ne-mail¤ñ§Ú,¸Ü§ÚÅ¥§AÂIthink about my fanfic!!  
lovelyflowergirl  
  
  
"Now we just need to wait for three students who is going to pick us up." said Lily as she took out a tiny photo of three Hong Kong students, a pair of twin girls and one boy. They were in the coffee shop, waiting. "I don't really remember their school name.... Mo... mo... "  
"Mor-Ai College." said James.  
"Oh. Mor-Ai. Kind of funny when you pronouns it." said Lily as she sip her cup of coffee.  
"I wonder what kind of magic will they teach. It will be different from the ones we learn, won't it?" asked James.  
"I suppose so. I hope we can learn as much as we can. Have you study the Hogwarts' textbooks of this year yet?"  
"I've learn all the spells there, if that's what you mean. But I haven't exactly tried them all, as we aren't allowed to use magic."  
"Excuse me, are you two the exchange students of Mor-Ai?" asked a voice of a girl. Lily looked. There were the three they were waiting for. All of them have black hair and eyes.  
"Yes, we are. We are so pleased to meet you all." said Lily, shaking the girl's hand. Lily was taller than the two girls, but shorter than the boy. But James was the tallest there.  
"Hello." said the other girl. "My name is Hoi Nga and this is Hoi Ching. His name is Chang Yu."  
"My name is James Potter and this is Lily Evans." James said.  
"Let's not act so formal, please! We should go back to out school now or our principal will be upset." said Chang Yu, winking his eye to his classmates. The other two smiled rather mischievously. "Come on!"  
  
***********  
  
"Where are we going?" asked James as they step inside a ferry.  
"To our school of course!" replied Chang Yu. He let them to a small wooden door and when they all went it, they found it was another room for chairs. But the decorations are totally different from outside.  
"Well, where is it?" asked Lily.  
"You'll see." said Hoi Ching as she looked around. She seems to be finding something. "Hoi Nga, get ready."  
"All set." said Hoi Nga. She muttered something that Lily couldn't hear.  
"Jump everyone!" cried Chang Yu. He pushed James and Lily out of board.  
"What the.... ?" said Lily as she thought she was about to feel the cold, dirty sea water. But instead, they were prefect clean and cool. She saw that her three guides also jumped in the water. Lily already touch the sea bed and was surprised that she wasn't dead yet.  
  
"Why stop talking Lily?" asked Hoi Nga with a laugh. Lily was shocked.  
"You mean..... I could talk!!!"  
"Of course. You didn't lose your voice, did you?" asked Hoi Ching.  
"I mean I dunno I could talk in water!!!" cried Lily.  
"What have you guys done?" asked James. "Was it a spell you were muttering a few seconds ago?" he asked Hoi Nga.  
"Yes. Actually I muttered the spell for you two. We don't need spells to keep breathing or talking in water." Hoi Nga explained.  
"You guys don't have wands either!" cried Lily in amazement. The three only shrugged.  
"We don't need wands unless for special occasions." said Chang Yu.  
"Wow." exclaimed James. "How do you learn magic? Or I should say What magic do you learn?"  
"Natural Magic." replied the three in unison.  
"What? I've never heard of it before." said Lily.  
"Why don't you wait until our Principal, Miss Sui explain, okay? I don't think it is all suitable for us to talk about it." said Hoi Ching. They chat for all the way. Lily and James quickly found that they had found three great friends.  
  
***************  
They arrived at a blue building inside a big bubble. Only the shape was a semi circle. When they went in the bubble, Lily found that they didn't even seem to be wet. It was just like outside. There are still birds and grass and trees and insects around. There was even a sun, a sky.......  
"Well, there's our school." said Hoi Ching, pointing at the building. "We'll take you straight to the principal's office. Then we will have our dinner." They came to a corridor in a very beautiful blue colour. The texture on the walls were like the waves in the sea......  
"Fascinating, isn't it? I couldn't take my eyes off the walls and the decorations around here when I first came. It's the principal's quarters." explained Hoi Nga. They arrived in front of the principal's office.  
"Let me give you some advice. Our principal is already about a hundred years old. She's quite touchy about her looks and age. So, don't say anything about her looks." warned Chang Yu as he knocked at large door.  
"Come in." said a voice. Lily and James looked in and saw a young beautiful Asian woman sitting there, writing something.  
"You two must be Lily and James!" said the young woman.  
"Yes." said Lily, feeling a bit shy. "I would like to know when should we see the principal?"  
"Now." answered the young woman, looking at the timetable.  
"Er.... where is she?" asked James.  
"Here." replied the woman.  
"Where is she? I can't see her!" cried Lily, looking around.  
"How come? You were just talking to her!" said the woman with a laugh. "I'm Miss Sui, the principal of Mor Ai College."  
"Chang Yu had tricked us!" cried James half angrily, as he thought of how Chang Yu is laughing behind their backs.  
"He said that you are already 100 years old!" said Lily annoyed.  
"Well, how old do I look like?" asked Miss Sui, smiling kindly at them.  
"I guess about..... twenty something?" James guessed.  
"Wow.... that means I'm really getting old." said Miss Sui and she took out a mirror to see herself.  
"Twenty something isn't old!" said Lily.  
"Not really if you are suppose to be 120 years old." said Miss Sui as she quickly pocketed back her mirror.  
"120 years old???" exclaimed Lily and James, shocked.  
"Is that really hard to believe?" asked Miss Sui. The two shook their heads. Miss Sui laughed.   
  
"Oh well. I guess I need to tell you all about the school. Actually, Professor Dumbledore is one of my classmates. I studied in Hogwarts too. But I have different ideas in magic so I opened another school in Hong Kong as it is my home."  
  
"Different from Hogwarts, we seldom use wands. In fact, we only teach those we are sure are worth it. Some, with sly and cunning ideas wouldn't have a chance to use wands and I must say that wands can be more powerful and dangerous than our bare hands. But I do not want to create monsters in my school. I've no doubt that in Hogwarts, there is still a house for monsters and devils?" Lily smiled. It was plain that Slytherin was the "devils and monsters" Miss Sui mentioned.  
  
"I dunno if you heard about it or not, but have you heard a name called Voldemort?" asked Miss Sui. Lily shook her head but James didn't.  
"Yes," he said in a low voice. "He killed my mother."  
"I'm sorry James." said Miss Sui, looking at him sadly. "He is one of the reasons that I started this school."  
"Why?" asked Lily.  
"I'm protecting my students and also all the witches, wizards and even muggles in the world. Voldemort will know it is hard to find followers in my school as the sly and cunning people that he wants isn't strong enough. If there is students who learn to use wands wouldn't even dream of following Voldemort. You understand what I mean?"  
  
"But, natural magic is one of the most powerful magic if one have the gift. Its power may be greater than the ones by wand. Of course, if you can master both I dare say you will be as powerful or more powerful than Voldemort. I especially asked Dumbledore for the best students he think that is suitable for the education. I'm sure that you two are the best in Hogwarts." she said and the two went red.  
  
"Now then, I especially sent Chang Yu, Hoi Nga and Hoi Ching to pick you guys up so that you guys can be friends. They are the best and talented ones in our school. In fact, I teach them their wand magic myself. I'm planning that you guys can learn something from each other. You will learn Natural Magic from them and they will learn some wand magic from you. But be sure that no one is near you when you teach." she warned. "I will give you a special place to learn if you need."  
  
"Well, I guess it's time for our dinner. I shall take you there myself." said Miss. Sui as she stood up. Lily and James followed her, feeling a bit solemn for the first time in their school life. 


	3. Talents and Lessons

Chapter 3. Talents and Lessons.  
  
"Chang Yu! How dare you fool us so soon!!!! Wait until we settle down you will be in big trouble!" threatened James went they got to their table. Chang Yu just grinned. Lily looked around.  
"Do you guys have houses or anything?" she asked.  
"Not really." said Hoi Nga. "We students are separated into four main groups. Water, Fire, Earth and Wind. Chang Yu is in the Earth group so he's magic are basic on the earth section. I'm in Water and Hoi Ching is in Fire."  
"Is there anyone that so talented that can be in more than one group?" asked James.  
"Yes." said Hoi Ching. "As me and Hoi Nga are twins and always work together, we learn both Water and Wind magic. If you are really talented, you can learn Fire and Earth too if you want!!! But there are very few people that can learn Water and Fire at once. As well as Earth and Wind. If you got all the talents.... well, that's really impossible."  
"So what are we going to be in?" asked Lily.  
"The same as ours I expect, and you will have lessons about Fire too." said Chang Yu.  
"You guys are always together, right?" asked James. "I mean, your magic will be stronger, I know. But once you are separated..... "  
"We are almost useless." said Hoi Ching. "If we are separated, our powers would be weaken. Then we will be just some kind of ordinary students. But now we act like two in one. Whenever we use our magic together, our powers wouldn't only just double. It can really kill."  
"We are one of the unusual ones in this school. We have to combine Water and Fire together. As Professor Sui thinks we are suitable for other kind of Magic, we already handle all there is to know about Water and Fire. We are learning Earth and Wind now. And of course, there is some lessons with Wands." said Hoi Nga seriously. They are boasting, obviously, thought Lily as they saw they were having a pretty serious conversation. Even Chang Yu was solemn.  
"I learn Earth but I have some kind of talent in the other three sections too. But I'm mainly on the earth part." said Chang Yu. Then something taught his eye.  
"I guess Professor Sui had already sort you guys out!" he said. "I'll be right back." he ran and talked to Professor Sui. Professor Sui nodded and let him see some kind of list. Chang Yu was plainly shocked and slowly walk back to their table.  
"What? Which are the best ones for them?" asked Hoi Nga, urgently.  
"You guys haven't learn any Natural magic before, did you?" he asked Lily and James. They shook their heads.  
"So? What sections they would be best?" asked Hoi Ching.  
  
"All."  
"You're kidding, right?" asked James. "Really, Chang Yu. We gone smarter after your trick about the principal."  
"This is no joke." said Hoi Nga, looking straight at Chang Yu's eyes.  
"Professor Sui is going to let you have lessons with us. She told me not to tell anyone about Lily and James's gift in Natural Magic." he said. Just then Professor Sui stood up.  
"Good Evening, students of Mor Ai. Today is our first day to come back and I welcome you all. First years will know what lessons they will take tomorrow as there will be list sent to you. Again, those who wish to go out of the school bounds in school holidays are required to write down their names to me to get permission. Now then, before we eat, I shall first introduce two exchanged school from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lily Evans and James Potter!!!" There was applause for them and they stood up.  
"Hello, my name is Lily Evans and I really want to learn more about Hong Kong and the magic that you use. I hope you all welcome me here and I'm willing to be friends. Thank you." Clapping continued. After James finished his little speech, they both sat down. The thought of Justin just ran into her head. I wonder what he is doing, thought Lily. What Felicity, Clarissa, Hannah, Sirius, Remus and Peter doing right now?  
  
*********************  
  
"What is Lily and James doing right now?" said Clarissa as she rolled all over her bed, trying to fall asleep.  
"I can't go to sleep." yawned Hannah. "Felicity, Feli? Are you awake?"  
"No, I'm asleep." said Felicity. Hannah rolled her eye.  
"You talk when you are asleep?" she asked sarcastically.  
"Sometimes." she said. Clarissa moaned.  
"We should have go with her or we should have stop them from going if that means we are going to lose our sleep." she said.  
"Count sheep, everyone. I'm trying to sleep!" cried Felicity.  
  
********************  
  
"Lily? Get up!!!" cried Hoi Nga.  
"What time it is?" asked Lily, sleepily.  
"About half past five." said Hoi Ching.  
"Are you guys crazy? Why we need to get up so early?" she moaned.  
"To feel the power of the sun." said Hoi Nga, grinning. "Get up!"  
"Ok." rumbled Lily as she got up unwillingly.  
  
*********************  
  
"We seems to be more powerful outside with the sun." said Chang Yu.  
"I feel warm and comfortable, if that's what you mean." said James with a yawn. Chang Yu sighed.  
"In Hong Kong it is hard to find a place so clean, so comfortable. This is some place else in Hong Kong that no one knows." he said dreamily.  
"You mean this place isn't inside the big bubble?" Lily asked, startled.  
"The bubble is only the exchange center. We just go in a hologram and we will immediately arrive here. Not much people know about this. The hologram is a way to protect ourselves from muggles." explained Hoi Nga. "This is a special place of us and some others. Professor Sui of course, comes here too occasionally.  
"So, time to show us how Natural Magic is worked?" asked James, yawning again and lay down on the grass.  
"Me first then. The Basics." said Chang Yu. He put out his hand and under his hand, in a small piece of earth flowers and green grass immediately grew out. He touched his hand on a old tree and the tree immediately to rot, but then Chang Yu put out his hand and the tree grew out instantly, as healthy as can be.  
"Advance ones." he said. His hand seems to be using a lot more power and the tree branches grow out and it seems to be going to grab James off the ground, but Chang Yu stopped it. He use both hands and stretched it out in different directions. At once the ground rumbled and the earth broke a part. Then the big waves of earth hit themselves together and settled down on the ground once more. Lily was stunned. James was obviously speechless, as he opened his mouth but didn't say anything.  
"Our turn!" said Hoi Ching excitedly as she and her twin saw their guests' face. They both can make fire from their hands. Only the one on Hoi Nga's hand was as cold and Hoi Ching was as hot. It would be a difficult choice to make. Both are fire. One is so cold that it is like burning your skin. One is so hot that it make your flesh dumb with no feeling at all as it was so hot it already cooked your skin and you have no longer any feeling in your hand.  
"That is Basic?" asked James with a whisper. Lily and Chang Yu nodded. Hoi Nga and Hoi Ching was like dancing with Water and Fire. Water had different states. Fire only have one. But the both of them can control their power so easily that Hoi Ching's Fireball can change into ice, but was more fiery. Stream that was so hot it could burn even just touching it for half a second. The last status was the ordinary fire, but can change into red to green, green to blue...... etc.  
"Are you going to learn all this?" asked Lily in awe. "Are you sure we can do this?"  
"I'm sure I'm sure." said Chang Yu. "Anyway, we don't need to use wands. It's all in the mind, body and atmosphere. That should be easier, won't it?"  
"Easier? We need our wands to conduct Magic!!" cried James. "Without wands we are almost useless!"  
"But we are almost useless WITH WANDS!!!" cried the other three, annoyed.  
"That's why I need you guys learn from each other." said Professor Sui, suddenly appearing with a warm breeze.  
"Well, they showed you their powers. Why don't you show us your magic? Try to do the same things that they've done if you can." said Professor Sui, sitting down with her students.  
"Well, here goes." said Lily. She muttered a few words and there were flowers around her. She did most what Chang Yu had done, but she could do the advance ones. She tried to do the spells that the twins did. But she could only do a little. James wasn't bad, but wasn't better than Lily. They both felt a bit red for their Magic seems to be feeble next to theirs. But their four audience clapped.  
"Is this is first time you do this?" asked Professor Sui. They nodded.  
"Do you know, that these are very difficult to do when you just did those at the first time?" asked Hoi Ching, admiringly. "We took ages to get it right. But you success immediately when we request!"  
"Marvellous." said Hoi Nga, nodding her head. The two went red.  
  
"So, I recommend Lily to learn Water, or Fire first. James shall learn the other two." said Professor Sui.  
"But they are so different!! Why I learn Water and Wind or Fire with Earth?" asked Lily.  
"Trust me." said Professor Sui with a mischievous grin. Then she taught sight of Lily's hurricane-like necklace.  
"It's very pretty." she said, looking at it fondly. "Why didn't you wear it yesterday?"  
"Oh, I did, but I put it inside my clothes." said Lily and tried to put it back in her clothes but the principal stopped her.  
"There's no need. It's a pretty little thing." said Professor Sui. Then she looked at her watch. "Well, it's already time for breakfast. Come along. I don't want you to go to lessons without any food in you!" 


	4. Twins

Chapter 4. Twins  
  
"I can't help thinking that everyone is staring at us." said James.  
"Is it because we are useless without our wands?" Lily asked, as she tried hard to turn the cup of water into ice without her wand. It became cold, but not yet froze.  
"I guess so." said James as he tried to make a small plant blossom. Then someone accidentally knocked down Lily's glass of water and James quickly hold Lily from the glass.  
"Thanks." said Lily grateful and she asked the teacher to give her one more glass.  
"Is James' your boyfriend?" asked Hoi Ching when James went to ask the teacher's help with his plant.  
"No, not really. We broke up last year." said Lily, smiling weakly. Hoi Nga looked at James.  
"Why? James still cares about you and he's not bad." she said as she turned Lily's glass from water to vapour, then vapour to water.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Hoi Ching.  
"It's nothing really." said Lily. She told them all about Justin and his crazy idea about chasing all the girls in her year.  
"He's paranoid, that's all. Give him a chance." said Hoi Nga.  
"So is Chang Yu your boyfriend?" Lily asked Hoi Nga. She blushed but Hoi Ching grinned.  
"It's kind of obvious, isn't it? Too bad for me that I can't find one." she said and smiling slyly at her twin. Hoi Nga looked annoyed at her twin.  
"We're just friends." she said stiffly.  
"But you said that you like him and..."  
"Lily, you see that boy over there? His name is Chung Ming. Hoi Ching's crazy about him..."  
"Hey! You promise you won't tell!"  
"You promise you won't tell too!!!"  
"So, why?" asked Lily, interested at Chung Ming's fire in his hand.  
"He's one of the talented here. He was suppose to go to meet you with us, but he refused. He is kind of cold toward others. Hoi Ching is the only one he talks too! He doesn't even talks to me!" said Hoi Nga.  
"He talks too me because I'm studying in Fire too." said Hoi Ching, her face red.  
"Wait!" said Lily, looking at Hoi Nga's eyes. "Your eye's aren't black now!!"  
"Oh." said Hoi Nga. "Aren't they......"  
"Why?" asked Lily.  
"It is suppose that when we use magic our eyes changes colour. It also changes went our magic power is in it's best. But usually when we go back home or out of the school bounds we change our pupils back into black. Nowadays there are so many people trying to wear coloured lens to change their pupils' colour that even we forgot to change ours no one notices!" explained Hoi Ching.  
"Oh." said Lily, staring at Hoi Ching's eyes, which were now red. The twins grinned at her and continued their work.  
  
*****************  
"Lily?" called a voice.  
"Professor Sui!" exclaimed Lily. Professor Sui looked at Lily standing in front of a pool of water.  
"Are you trying out your new magic?" she asked.  
"Ah huh." said Lily, nodding her head.  
"Well, Lily. Why don't you let yourself to be water?"  
"What? I mean, I beg your pardon?" said Lily. It was difficult to be extra polite to Professor Sui when she seems to so friendly to her and to other students. It seems she was one of her closest friends too.  
"I mean that you should think yourself as water, feel it yourself. Don't think that you have drank and washed with water for all your life and already know all the properties of water. Try to understand it, like a person." suggested Professor Sui. "There's no one about here now, and why don't you have a dip in the pool?"  
"Now?" asked Lily weakly. Professor Sui nodded and pulled out a blue dress. It was a kind of dress that people in China used to wear a long long time ago.  
"Wear this when you do so."  
"Okay." said Lily. "Thanks for your advice."  
"You're most welcome."  
  
When Lily went to change, Professor Sui turned to go. She stopped and wanted to turn back but she stopped herself and went back to her chamber.  
  
******************  
  
Lily felt the cool water around her. She let her mind go blank and swam slowly in the pool. Then she heard a tiny voice calling her.  
"Lily.... Lily!!"   
"Who's there?" Lily cried. "Where are you?"  
"Turn around!" cried the voice. Then Lily saw a blue pixie.  
"Welcome to my pool!" said the pixie, flying around Lily and jumped in the water.  
"Your pool?" asked Lily. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trespass.... "  
"Don't worry. You're free to use it. I'm a Water pixie, so all the water is mine. You want to learn more about water magic?" asked the pixie. Lily nodded eagerly.  
"Well.... " said the pixie in a playfully voice. "There is a very good way for you to be more concentrated in your magic of Water and Fire. You have a wand, don't you? Please make a fire and then I can explain more clearly."  
"Okay." said Lily slowly and took out her wand. "Lumos." a blue fiery thing came out of her wand and when Lily looked at it more clearly, it was another pixie.  
"Is Mis.... "  
"Sh!!!!" said the water pixie and whispered something to the fiery pixie. Then they both grinned at Lily.  
"We have a way to make you master Water and Fire at the same time." said the Fiery pixie. "But there is a disadvantage."  
"Tell me what I need to do first." said Lily, feeling a bit suspicious at the two pixies' grin. They look oddly familiar......  
"Well, we are going to separate you into two parts." explained the water pixie.  
"What?" asked Lily as she imagined how they are going to cut her off. Head and the body? Or the upper and lower part of the body? Or just half.....  
  
"We will separate your talent in water and fire. These two are hard to work together so the best way is to separate them. By separating them, we need to form you a twin." explained the fire pixie.  
"A twin???" squeaked Lily. It was too much. First Professor Sui told her to go in the pool. Then a pixie appears. Then another told her that she is going to have twin. She always wanted to have a twin. But......  
"One of you will study water and the other one in fire. However, let as less people in this because it may cause many problems. Your twin of course will have to look different. You can choose to keep your looks or keep your personality in the process. So, which one?" asked the water pixie.  
"My personality." said Lily immediately. "I would like to ask when will I be back together again? I mean, when I will be on my whole again?"  
  
"Oh. That is when you have the skill of natural magic. If you can't...... you may never be the same again." said the fiery pixie. Lily was stunned at the answer. She gave a thought and then she slowly nodded.  
"Then close your eyes." commanded the water pixie. Lily closed her eyes. The two pixies looked at each other. They both took out their wands, giggling slightly and chanted a few words in their beautiful voices. Their chanting was like singing and Lily felt very relaxed. Then she felt something like wind and came out of her. She felt very queer but she kept her eyes closed.  
"Open your eyes and see your twin!" cried both pixies together. Lily opened her eyes. She already expect her twin to look exactly like her, but it was very queer to see someone else with the same appearance.  
"Look at yourself, Lily Evans." said her twin with a small smile. Lily looked and she was really shocked. She still had her green eyes, but her whole body was different. She was shorter and her hair was black. She looked like a Chinese. In fact, a very stunning Chinese. She even dressed differently but her necklace was still with her. But her twin also had the same necklace.  
"Wonderful." said the pixies, clapping their hands excitedly. "Well we must go. Bye and good luck!" then they were gone.  
  
*********  
"So we are going to have one more new student here." said Professor Sui, looking amused.  
"Yes, Professor Sui." answered the two girls. Then they looked at each other. Professor Sui laughed.  
"We need to think a name for you, er... Lily." said Professor Sui. "The Chinese of Lily is Lin... if you read out Lily in Chinese is Lai Lai..... What about Lai Lin?" asked Professor Sui, looking at the girls in front of her.  
"Ok." said Lily. 


	5. Being a Whole New Person

Chapter 5. Being a Whole New Person  
  
A/N Again I hope I can get more reviews, as it encourage me to write!!! Plz!  
  
"Hello, my name is Lee Lai Lin. I am an adopted child and both of my step parents are not Chinese so I just know how to speak English. Also, I came to Hong Kong just now and I'm dunno anything about Hong Kong." said Lily. "I will study about Water Magic and it is the first time I've done Natural Magic."  
"Well, I think someone should look after Lai Lin. What about...." started Professor Sui but already a hand was held up. It was Chung Ming.  
"I'm willing to look after her, Professor Sui." he said solemnly. Others gasped. It was very unusual for Chung Ming to speak in class, let alone volunteering.  
"Terrific." said Professor Sui, looking at the real Lily. "Also, Hoi Nga, why don't you help too as you are in Water stream?"  
"Yes, Professor Sui." said Hoi Nga, smiling at 'Lai Lin' kindly.  
"Why don't you sit with Chung Ming then?" said Professor Sui. Lily nodded and sat next to Chung Ming. He smiled at her and Lily was surprised that he Could smile.  
  
*********  
Chung Ming wasn't a boring companion. In fact, Lily started to notice why Hoi Ching liked Chung Ming. He was kind and was humourous.  
"Chung Ming, why you are willing to talk to me and Hoi Ching? She studies fire, I know. But me? I'm in water stream!" said 'Lai Lin'.  
"I didn't talk to Hoi Ching just because she studies fire." said Chung Ming, looking surprised. "It's just she is the only one that really tried to be friends with me. I don't dislike anyone really. But I'm not exactly close to others."  
"What??? Why?" asked Lily.  
"The others think I'm stuck up in my magic. They think I'm a show off too. I don't talk much you know. I love Magic. I don't treat it like others to, like doing stuff for them. No. I treat like a special kind of Art." he said as he started a fire on his needle. "Nope. Still not actually on the end...."  
"But why you volunteered to help me?" asked Lily, feeling puzzled.  
"I dunno. I guess you look kind enough." said Chung Ming with a grin.  
"Hi Lai Lin! Need help?" asked Hoi Nga and Hoi Ching at the same time.  
"Oh yes! I can't seem to be able to make this cube of ice back to steam immediately!" said Lily, looking hopelessly.  
"No problem, I am here to save the day!" cried Hoi Ching. Then she held out her hand and tried. However, the ice cube became a fire ball instead.  
"Oops! Sorry, Lai Lin!" said Hoi Ching as she twin tried to turn the fire back into an ice cube. Chung Ming laughed.  
"Well, I won't ask you to save a fire for me, Ching!" said Chung Ming.  
"Why?" asked Hoi Ching puzzled.  
"Instead of putting it out, you will make it more fierce!" said Hoi Nga, laughing too. Chung Ming looked at her and Hoi Nga looked at him and they both began to laugh again.  
"Oh, great. Laugh all you want. Hey Lily! You got your paper burning!" cried Hoi Ching and she ran off to 'Lily'. Well, at least my other half is doing okay with Fire, thought Lily painfully. If I don't get this water magic right, I will never be able to be myself again!  
  
***********  
"So, how do you think of Chung Ming?" asked Hoi Ching.  
"Huh?" asked Lily, surprised.  
"Never mind, Lai Lin. She's just jealous that Chung Ming is willing to talk to you while you didn't do anything." said Hoi Nga, looking at her twin sister.  
"Am not! I'm just curious, that's all." said Hoi Ching as she brushed her black silky hair. "How's your magic?"  
"It's okay. I finally success the Basics today!" cried Lily excitedly.  
"So did Lily! She finally did her fire magic right!" said Hoi Nga. Lily looked a bit offended.  
"You sounded like it's a miracle." she said.  
"Of course not! But these days she had been so hard working in our magic I'm afraid she will fall ill!" said Hoi Nga.  
"Who's talking about me just now? I hope it's a compliment!" cried a voice. Lily recognized it. It was her voice. But it wasn't her speaking. It was her twin, her clone.  
"So, did I miss anything? Oh, hi Lai Lin! I'm Lily." said the twin. Lily was amazed to see her twin act. It was like they've just met.  
"Hi." said Lily weakly. It was really weird to see her body used by someone else. It was weird to hear her voice filling in the air.........  
  
**************  
  
"Chang Yu....."  
"Yes? James?"  
"Do you - Do you think Lily is kind of queer today?" asked James as he thought how Lily had acted today. She was so different today. She even laughed differently.  
"Not really. Anyway, it's only one day! You don't need to be so worried about her, even she was you ex-girl friend before." said Chang Yu teasingly. He knew James hated him to say Lily was his ex.  
"I swear to you Chang Yu. I will try anything to get Lily back, no matter what!"  
"Perhaps you won't want Lily after all. Perhaps someone is more suitable." said Chang Yu mysteriously. "What about Lai Lin, the new girl? She's pretty."  
  
"You're crazy." said James. "I just told you I'm going to chase back Lily. How can you talk about me with an other girl?"  
"You never know." said Chang Yu wickedly. "I'm not so sure that you can be so wholehearted to one girl, that's all."  
  
********  
When Lily woke up, she find a parcel on her bed with a note.  
  
It's for you, 'Lai Lin'. I will bring you your letters if they come to me, don't worry!  
'Lily'  
  
It was kind of obvious when 'Lily' had marked their names. Lily opened her parcel and found a book. It was like a diary. However, there were three sections. There was a note inside the book. It was from Hannah.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
How are you? How dare you leave us here while you and James are having fun! You know, we couldn't sleep on the first day because you weren't here! We missed you so much!  
You see this diary? Well, it is half a diary really. The first part is for you to write on your own. There is always enough pages for you to write! Then, the other half is for you to write to us!! We have a similar diary too. So we can read what you wrote for us. It is more better than using an owl. The last sections is for you to give us something small. Like a photo perhaps. (Felicity wants me to remind you to sent some photos of your classmates and you of course!)  
  
With Love,  
Hannah  
Ps. How's you and James now?  
  
Lily looked at the diary. Should she tell them that she is now Lai Lin, not Lily? They wouldn't say anything, she was sure.....  
  
Dear Clarissa, Felicity and Hannah,  
  
I missed you guys too!!!! I'm not fooling around here, you know! I'm going to learn a new magic without wands! It is so difficult, especially when others except more from you. I'm studying Water and Fire Magic.  
You know what, I have a twin! Well, not really a twin. We don't look alike. One night I was asked if I would like to separate myself into two parts. One of Water Magic and the other for Fire. the only way to be back together again is to master the two magic. I decided that I can so I agreed. My other twin got my looks, and the "me" now gets my personalities..... do you guys understand all this?  
I am now an Asian!!! I look totally different! I still have my eyes (so does my twin) and my necklace (I dunno why. All the things I were wearing went to my twin.). I'm going to sent you guys a photo of me. Bet you guys won't recognize me!!! Don't tell anyone about this, not Sirius, not Remus, not Peter. No one, okay? I got to do an experiment. If anyone here knows it, it will be spoiled!  
  
Love,  
Lai Lin (my name now! It has the meaning of "Lily" in it!!!)  
Ps. The ones with me are Hoi Nga, Hoi Ching (Twins!!), Chang Yu, James and Chung Ming.  
  
Lily sipped a photo in her new diary and it immediately vanished.  
  
*******************  
  
"Excuse me, do you know where is the Potion's classroom." asked a familiar voice. Lily turned around and saw James.  
"Oh, I forgot. You are as new as I'm here." said James, laughing.  
"I'm going to have Potions too." said Lily. "But I'm afraid I'm terrible in direction."  
"Never mind. We will find it sooner or later." said James. "So, which school are you from?"  
"Er... I didn't go to any school. I know a bit wand magic from my parents, but not much." said Lily, trying not to look at James.  
"Oh." said James and they walk on. They didn't have much to talk, but then James stopped and laughed.  
"What?" asked Lily, alarmed at James' behavior.  
"Nothing really, but you know, I don't feel uneasy when we don't talk and just walk. Some people doesn't like to be lack of conversations with friends or people they aren't so familiar with." said James. "But you are one of the two people that I feel comfortable with even we aren't talking with each other!"  
"Really?" asked Lily, feeling a bit surprised at James' explanation. "Who's the other one?"  
"My old girl friend." replied James with a sigh.  
"You mean Lily?" asked Lily, trying to act as she didn't know all along.  
"How do you know?" asked James, looked suspicious.  
"I heard Chang Yu talk about it." said Lily.  
"Never mind." said James. "But I just hope we can make up."  
"Huh? you guys aren't enemies right?"  
"No, but I don't want to be 'just friends' either."  
"So you want to chase her back?"  
"You bet." said James. Then he saw Lily's happy face. "Why are you grinning?"  
"Oh, nothing. It's just very funny to me to see you so determine." said Lily. Then she had an idea. "James? Would you like me to help you to er..... chase Lily back?"  
"How???" asked James. "I need all the help I can get!" Lily laughed again.  
"Great. Any problems, ask me. I'm sure I can be really helpful." said Lily mischievously. Oh dear, she thought, I am going to be like the twins, always thinking some mischief!!!  
  
********************  
"You like James, don't you?" asked Chung Ming.  
"What? Sorry?" asked Lily, thinking that she heard wrong.  
"You like James, don't you?" asked Chung Ming.  
"I like all of my classmates here! See, I like you, I like Chang Yu, I like Hoi Nga and Hoi Ching, I like Lily, I like James, I like......... "  
"You know perfectly what I mean, Lai Lin." said Chung Ming. "He broke up with Lily, so why don't you go out with James? I can't see why he will refuse."  
"He is going to chase back Lily." said Lily. "Anyway, I promised to help him."  
"Since when you are the match-maker?"  
"Since now! By the way, why do you think I like James?" asked Lily.  
"You are always looking at him, but I don't think it is plain curiosity." said Chung Ming, adding bits of tree bark in his potion.  
"Chung Ming, don't tell me that..... you're jealous of James!!!" cried Lily playfully.  
"Of course not! Why should I? I treat you as a sister, that's all!!" cried Chung Ming.  
"I don't mean me. I mean Hoi Ching." said Lily slyly. Chung Ming blushed and began to stir his potion furiously.  
"Who went red just now when I mentioned HOI CHING!!!!" cried Lily, when Chung Ming wanted to clap his hand into her mouth.  
"What?" asked Hoi Ching, looking at their way. She was surprised to see Chung Ming blushing so furiously and covering 'Lai Lin's' mouth.  
"Nothing. Just helping your future boyfriend to say hi to you. Say hi yourself Chung Ming!" said Lily, laughing. Then it was Hoi Ching's turn to went red and turned away. Lily laughed wickedly.  
"Lai Lin, I'll never speak to you again!" said Chung Ming, with his ears bright red.  
"Don't! Then I will tell Hoi Nga to stop Hoi Ching from talking to you!" said Lily, half threateningly. Chung Ming rolled his eyes and groaned.  
"Why did I volunteered to help you? Why did I even get into this mess!?" 


	6. Lesson one

Chapter 6. Lesson one.  
  
"Ice, water, steam, water, Ice. Ice, Steam, Water. Cold, Hot, Warm......."  
"Lai Lin?"  
"James! Why are you doing here?" asked Lily surprised. She was at the pond again, trying to practice.  
"I'm just walking around, trying to get my mind to practice." said James. Then he looked at Lai Lin. She was dressed differently.  
"I'm wearing some kind of fashion that Chinese used to wear." explained Lily, seeing at James is looking at her dress. "Professor Sui gave it to me."  
"Oh, so am I bothering you?" asked James.  
"No, not really." said Lily. "So... how's you and Lily going on?"  
"Much like before." said James. "We still laugh and talk. But she seems a bit strange these days."  
"Why?"  
"I dunno. She's like another person. She even laughs differently." said James.  
"Don't be paranoid. I'm sure she is just the same person." Yeah, but not the same brain.  
"So.... what should I do?" asked James.  
"Are you asking me how to chase her?" Chase me?  
"Yes. I guess."  
"Okay. This will be lesson one. Firstly, be caring, kind, thoughtful, helpful, friendly...." being able to see through me.....  
"Stop, stop stop. I know all this. What else?"  
"Hmm..... " what would I like? "What about you tell her to give you a chance. Give you ten weeks or so. Tell her not to have a boy friend in this period. Then in this time you will need to try everything to please her and to make her so touched that can make her cry."  
"I'm not sure if I want to make her cry.... "  
"Of course you don't. You just want to make her touched and cry, not make her upset and cry." said Lily, patiently. "Why don't you write her love letter every week or every other day if you like?"  
"Every week." answered James. Lily shook her head disappointedly.  
"If you want to chase a girl, you don't care what trouble you're going to have, right?" asked Lily.  
"You misunderstand. I will use one week to write it so it will be better than a work that I only use two days!" explained James.  
"Oh." said Lily. "So, why don't you ask her now if she accept you using an ten weeks time to chase her back?"  
"Should I go and find her or sent her an owl?" asked James.  
"Sent her an owl. If you find her she will be so embarrassed and she can't answer you properly!" said Lily.  
"Oh, right! I never thought you would be so thoughtful, Lai Lin!" said James.  
"Then why would I volunteer to teach you? My dear student!" said Lily, grinning at James.  
"Accio quill! Accio Parchment!" cried James, pointing at his window. At once, they flew down to James. Then he started to write.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
You know, I am really really very sorry I didn't trust you. I hope you would forgive me. I know I should be happy about you and me being friends and all, but I don't want to be 'just friends'. I know it is hard for you right now to think about the past, but give me one year time, and I will be able to make you forgive me. Please, please! Please give me a chance! Just sent me back an owl if you accept. If not, just throw this paper away.  
  
Love,  
James.  
  
James gave it to Lily to read. Lily felt funny and went red.  
"What?" asked James, alarmed.  
"Nothing. I just think it's funny when you say 'just throw this paper away'." said Lily, trying to hide her face. Then suddenly, an owl flew to James.  
"Just in time!" said James, and got the letter out of the owl's leg. "It's from my friends in Hogwarts! My school! I will read it later. I am going to sent my owl to Lily now."  
"Now?" asked Lily, weakly. How am I suppose to reply? "Er... why don't you sent it to her tomorrow? She is maybe asleep by now...."  
"Nope. I saw her reading in the common room when I came down. Don't worry!" said James as he tied the parchment on the owl's leg. The owl flew away.  
"Would you wait with me here?" asked James.  
"Er.... okay." said Lily. The two laid down on the grass, looking at the sky.  
Lily, Lily! cried a voice. Lily looked around, no one! But who....  
Lily!!! It's me, your twin!!! Listen! I've got an owl, am I suppose to give it to you?  
Lily? thought the real one. You can talk to me like this!?  
YES!!!! So you want this letter or not?  
Wait! Open it and read!  
And?  
Help me reply!  
Why don't you reply yourself? I don't know anything about you and James!  
I'm with him now! I can't just leave him here!!  
Then I am going to help you reply?  
YES!!!  
Okay. Hmm.... what should I write? Oh, I know! Dear James, I'm so sorry, but I don't like you anymore. After this letter I hate you more....  
STOP!  
And don't you even bother me with any more owls. I hate it when I speak out your name! I hate it when I see you!!! I hate....  
STOP!  
You want me to forgive you? Oh yes, I will forgive you! IN YOUR DREAMS! How dare you to asked me to be yours again? For after you had done to me? You've insult me, you've hit me, you've.........  
STOP STOP STOP!!!!!!  
Wow, Lily, you sure did forgive him! Do you want me to sent the letter I just wrote to him? He would be so heart broken.....  
Don't YOU DARE!  
Okay okay! Don't be so touchy! Can't you even understand a joke? Okay. What do you want me to write?  
Hmm...... just write a reply has the meaning of yes. But don't write it out!  
Let me think......... Oh, James! I've been waiting for your owls everyday? You know I've been dreaming you every night? Thinking about you in my lessons, smiling at the memories we had together.......  
LILY!  
Oh, James! I want to be yours again! I want you to hug me, to kiss me.......  
LILY EVANS!!!! YOU KNOW HOW HORRIBLE YOU CAN BE WHEN YOU ARE ANGRY!!!!  
Dear James, I am so surprise at your owl. I dunno what I am going to do and what are my feelings, really. So.... I guess after one year you and I will have an answer....  
Yes, that's it.  
But be sure that is when I stop yelling at myself like that. If you like, poison me if you can.....  
I AM WARNING YOU.....  
You and I will have an answer. I hope this is enough for you....... er, Lily, should I write "Love, Lily"? or "Yours, Lily?"  
You like.....  
Love, Lily. Done. You happy now?  
Happy that you didn't ruin my life!  
Come on, don't be so upset... I'm sending it now, okay? Remember to tell me everything when you come back!  
In Your Dreams.  
So I shall wait for you, in my dreams. Bye, have a good time!!!  
Lily sighed. Bye...  
  
"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" asked James, looking at Lily's red face. "You acted very strange a few minutes ago. Some times you were smiling and sometimes you looked as if you were angry!" said James, looking at Lily. Then he put his hand on Lily's forehead. "No, you don't have a fever...."  
"There's your owl! Look!" said Lily, sit up, and pointing at the owl. The owl dropped the letter and left them, going back to his cage.  
"So, what did she say?" asked Lily, trying to look curious.  
"She.... She..... She accepted!! She accepted!!!!" cried James, looking really happy. "I thank you so much!! Thank you!!!" Then he suddenly look solemn.  
"What?" asked Lily, looking at James.  
"Er.... would you mind.... to read the letters first? I mean, I dunno what Lily would think.... and if it's not touching enough or so....."  
"Okay."  
"Really?" asked James, excitedly. "Okay.... why don't we meet here, every Friday at this time?"  
"Great. Mind you spent all your free time on the letter!" said Lily.  
"I will!" said James. "It's kind of late now.... you coming back with me or you want to stay here?"  
"I'm coming." said Lily. As she and James walked, Lily felt funny. Why am I teaching someone how to chase myself?  
  
***********  
  
So, James is going to chase me while you are teaching him how to chase you?  
  
I guess so. Then I can see if he really likes the real me or he really likes the other me.... that means you.  
  
I can't believe you can actually teach someone how to chase you.  
  
I just want to spy a bit, that's all. It's not actually teaching him how. Now that he has to choose which kind of Lily he wants.   
  
It's kind of tricky...... so you mean to say is he is has to choose either me with the face or you with the mind?  
  
Yup, that's it.  
  
What if..... what if he fell for another girl? A Chinese, instead of me?  
  
I will never forgive him. Never.  
  
But what if he falls for you? If he loves you, will it be because you are like the old Lily? If yes, then you are a replacement. If he loves you, will it be because you are as pretty as you used to be, but in a different way? If yes, then it is just the same as if used to be. What are you going to do then, Lily?  
  
Why do you always need to ask so many difficult questions??? 


	7. Weddings... and Knowing each other

Chapter 7. Weddings..... and Knowing Each other  
  
A/N Y. Kuang, how dare you trick me!!! ^.~ but really, you got me! I was really a bit surprised and disappointed at the review at first.... but then I felt very happy, thanks!!!!  
My fanfic has something wrong. If you sort by "update" it wouldn't show up....  
Lovelyflowergirl  
  
"So, how's you and James?" asked Chung Ming as he and Lily was in the common room, doing their homework.  
"Nothing. Is there suppose to be anything?" asked Lily, looking very curious.  
"Pardon me if I'm wrong, but I can't understand why you are always looking at him. With dreamy eyes and a smile in your face." said Chung Ming as he tried to imitated Lily, looking at James with glassy eyes and an idiotic look on his face. Lily shoved at him.  
"You are looking at the wrong person, Chung Ming. You should be looking like that when Hoi Ching's around."  
"Oh? Are you jealous, Lai Lin? Well then, I'll look at you like this!" exclaimed Chung Ming, staring at Lily with glassy eyes. Lily looked away.  
"Stop! Please! I hate someone staring at me like this!"  
"Fine. Then I shall continue."  
  
"Hoi Ching!!! Help me! Your husband!!!! He is frightening me!!!" cried Lily as she hide her face with her hands. Hoi Ching look at Lai Lin with an annoyed look at her face.  
"Hey I think you should help Lai Lin." said LilyII, looking amused just now. "You don't want your husband to hurt anyone, do you?"  
"He is not my husband!!" said Hoi Ching, annoyed.  
"Oh, Chung Ming, I feel so sorry for you! Your wife wants a divorce!"  
"Lai- Lin-!" said Chung Ming threateningly. But it didn't bothered Lily.  
"I know you are shocked by the news, and I forgive you for you outburst. Just relax and cool down. You guys just need to talk out all our problems then you guys will be as good as if you guys were just married!"  
"We aren't married!!!" cried Hoi Ching, feeling hot all over.  
"Not yet? Then you should have your wedding now!" cried LilyII. She held out her wand and chanted. "Musia Widdin Mach!" Lily grabbed her own wand and chanted too.  
"Decar Mindia!" Then at once there was church music in the common room. The common room was decorated in white, with flowers and everything. Everyone was wearing their new clothes, except Hoi Ching and Chung Ming, which were wearing a wedding dress and the other was wearing a suit.  
  
"LAI LIN!!! LILY!!!!" cried the bride and groom.  
"They aren't very happy, aren't they?" Lily asked a very amused Hoi Nga.  
"Maybe they don't want to marry in western style. What about Chinese style?" she asked wickedly.  
"I dunno how it is....." said Lily. Then she handed Hoi Nga her wand and whispered "Here, just flick it up and down, like drawing a semi circle and cry 'Decar Mindia' like that!"  
"Decar Mindia!" cried Hoi Nga and immediately the white room changed into red. The bride was wearing a red dress with a cloth over her head and the groom had a red flower in from of his black suit. There was people playing some kind of flute or trumpet.  
"Hoi Nga, I will never forgive you!" cried Hoi Ching.  
"But I just helped you!" said Hoi Nga innocently, as if she didn't know what had just happened.  
  
************  
  
Lily came back, and saw that there was a note for her in her diary.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Oh my god, I never thought you would look so pretty when you became a Chinese! But I think I like the old you better! I bet you are one of the most stunning one in your class, as always? I kind of like the looks of the twins. How are they like?  
Let me guess, your experiment has something to do with.... James, is it? It's got to be! Tell me! You always want to do these kind of experiments of your boyfriends. In this case, ex-boyfriend or future boyfriend!!!  
I ask you to sent me some boys photo and you only have 3 there? James I already know him, but there is bound to be some more boys around Hong Kong, is there?  
Sirius and Remus and Peter miss James more than we thought! They didn't even play a prank this term! You want us to show them your photo? What about if I ask them what they think about the old and new you?  
  
Love,  
Felicity  
  
P.s. I remembered there is something strange about your necklace, not just changing colour or being hot or cold.... what was the name again?  
P.P.s. Sirius and Remus quit the Quidditch team. They said they will be the reserves, because they have some much to do and Quidditch Matches are so important to the house that they don't want to make Gryffindor lose. Can you believe it?  
P.P.P.s I think Hannah likes Remus.  
  
Lily was shocked as well as happy when she read the letter. How could Sirius and Remus quit Quidditch? Did James know? As well for Hannah.... she and Remus would make a cute pair. She was just surprised that Felicity and Sirius is still going on steady, as they both doesn't seems to be the steady type. Oh well.....  
  
The necklace of Nature, thought Lily as she toyed with her necklace. You don't suppose to have any power to help me and the other half of me in Natural Magic, do you?  
  
*************  
"You sent of for me, Professor Sui?"  
"Yes, please, have a sit. Now, I've been watching you for a few weeks now. I want to see if my calculations are correct. So," she held out a small sword. "hold this, and let me see what happens."  
"It's... it's changing colour..... it is.... pale blue.... and it's cold....."  
  
"Keep it."  
"I'm sorry? I don't think.... "  
"Keep it, it's yours. It had chosen you."  
"What is it for?"  
"You'll see, later on, when you are ready."  
  
*************  
  
"So, how your week about your love letter?" asked Lily as she saw James walking towards her, with an owl on his shoulder.  
"I dunno. I don't seem to have the feeling to do it better." said James, handing Lily the letter. Lily read it.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I need you.  
  
Love,  
James.  
  
"IS THAT IT???" cried Lily, feeling that she had been too hopeful.  
"Er..... should there be more?" asked James timidly.  
"OF COURSE!!! HOW DO YOU EXCEPT LILY TO FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DIDN'T REALLY THINK ABOUT THE LETTER?" roared Lily.  
"Well, there is a special meaning it it." said James. "I wrote need instead of love..... wait, I've just thought of something." He wrote on the parchment again and handed it to Lily.  
  
I need you, Deep in my heart.  
Anyone can speak love,  
but not all can promise need.  
Their Love can be just anything,  
but alas, my Need cannot.  
  
"So?" asked James, looking at Lai Lin hopefully.  
"Well," said Lily. "It's not bad, but you can't make her cry, that is. It's okay for a start."  
"Okay.... then should I sent it to her now?"  
"If you wish." said Lily. James handed the letter to the owl and it flew away.  
  
"Well, that's it. I dunno why I'm so nervous all over." laughed James, uncertainly. He sat down on the ground and Lily followed.  
"You don't need to be so nervous. I bet Lily is happy about your letter, though!" said Lily, smiling at him.  
"Where did you get your necklace from, Lai Lin?" asked James. "It is the same as Lily's!"  
"Oh, yes." said Lily, holding it out. "I was wearing it from the day I was born, before I was adopted. I wore it ever since."  
  
"Why your parents died?"  
"I dunno. I just knew that not long after I was born, my parents died. Just then, a couple wanted to adopt a baby as their own died immediately after birth. They didn't want to have a baby ever since that. Just then they knew my story so they adopted me." said Lily. It surprised her that she could lie so smoothly. James didn't suspect a thing.   
  
"My father was an Auour of the Ministry. There is a wizard called Voldemort killed him because my father tried to stop him. Voldemort was a dark wizard. At that time I was so afraid of Voldemort. He killed my father and he didn't leave a thing. My father just vanished. We were sure he died because Voldemort left a dark mark on the sky." said James.  
  
"When did your father died?" asked Lily, feeling surprised that James didn't tell her.  
  
"When I was seven. Just after I was playing with my friends, my mother came to find me and cried. I asked her what was wrong. She just carried me home, and told me about my father's death. She treated me as a grown up, not just a seven years old boy, just going out to play all day long. She told me everything, about Voldemort and everything."  
  
"If you are so afraid of him, why do you say out his name?" asked Lily as she didn't dare to read out the name either.  
"My mother told me never to fear Voldemort, no matter what he had done." said James. "After my father's death, I expect my mother to grow weak. But instead, she became a Auour too. She wanted when she was young but my father stopped her, not wanting her to have any danger. However, she felt that she must help to tackle Voldemort. She said he had taken her husband, and she felt that she must capture Voldemort."  
"She didn't want revenge. She just want to make sure that I won't be one of the people that died because of a Dark Wizard. She taught me not to be afraid. Not to fear Voldemort. So I kept calling him by his name, instead of you-know-who. " said James.  
  
"Does it hurts when you remember him? I mean, my parents died before I could remember. It wasn't too hard for me." said Lily, and prayed that it will never happen to her. Forgive me, Mom and Dad. I'm not cursing you to die.... just forgive me.  
  
"I don't think about it much." said James, gravely. "I still think about Dad, but I think about the times he play with, not the day he died. Anyway, he died in glory. He knew Voldemort was powerful but he didn't run away or beg. He just have a duel and died like a man, like my mom always says. "  
  
"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked so much questions." said Lily.  
  
"It's okay. You don't need to be sorry about anything." said James. "Hey, remember that day when Hoi Ching and Chung Ming have a wedding?"  
  
"Oh yes." said Lily, giggling. "The old match-making wouldn't let them go without finishing all the bowing and stuff."  
"Yeah, and when Hoi Nga changed everything back to Western style. The father wouldn't let them leave until they exchanged rings and kiss!"  
"I thought they were going to kill Hoi Nga, Lily and me." said Lily. "The look on their faces can really kill!"  
  
"I must try it on Sirius and Felicity. They are my friends in Hogwarts." explained James.  
"Tell me all about Hogwarts." said Lily. "Tell me everything. When did you and Lily started to be boy and girl friends?"  
"That's a really long story." said James, looking at the grass.  
"We have the time." said Lily. The two of them talked for two whole hours until James saw Lily's tired face, he forced her to go back to school to sleep.  
  
  
***********  
"Going out with Lai Lin already, James?" said Chang Yu. "It's kind of late for one boy and one girl to come back from the woods. You guys have a good time? Did you kissed her good night?"  
"You're crazy! I told you that she is helping me to chase back Lily!" said James, hotly.  
"Then why she didn't teach Chung Ming how to chase Hoi Ching?"  
  
"How do I know? I guess she thinks I'm pathetic in chasing girls."  
"What? From what I hear, you never have any problem with any girl. Well, except for Lily of course." said Chang Yu. "Do you want me to help you out? I can ask Lai Lin to teach me the wedding spell so that you guys can get married like Chung Ming and Hoi Ching!"  
"Don't you dare!"  
"I thought you would like it very much!" said Chang Yu, in a hurt voice. "Or... would you like the bride to be Lai Lin instead?"  
  
"Haha very funny. I don't think!" said James.  
"Hey, really, didn't you say Lily changed?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"So? You are still chasing her?"  
"Yeah, so?  
"Because of her looks?"  
  
"No, of course not!"  
"Then is her change good?"  
"I dunno. She just not the same. I can't feel that I can tell her anything."  
"Then... why? Why you still chase her?"  
"I still like her, no matter what. I won't change my mind."  
"What if you find a girl, she is very like the old Lily. The one that you have loved before.... will you go for her?"  
"Why do you need to ask so difficult questions?" 


	8. Hidden Powers and a Stranger

Chapter 8. Hidden Powers and a Stranger  
  
"Congratulations! You three had succeeded!!! Bravo!!!" cried Chang Yu.  
"Thank you, thank you, for all your support! Without the encouragement by my fans around the world, I would never have done it!" announced LilyII, pretending she was sobbing. "Thank you, Thank you!" James looked at her, stunned.  
  
"I would like to thank my father, my mother. They both have been always on my side to supported me and encouraged me. And - and I would like to thank all my friends, my teachers, which gave me many support.... " said Lily, trying to act as if she was crying. Then she hugged her twin and her twin hugged back. Both hiding their faces. They were not crying but trying hard not to laugh and while that, the sound they were making were exactly like they were crying. The others in the room stared at them.  
  
"You guys aren't really crying, aren't you?" asked Chung Ming, alarmed. Hearing this made the girls laughed harder.  
"It's all a fake. Pull yourselves together." said Hoi Nga.  
"Look at them, they are laughing so hard." said James. "It seems that I'm so calm all of the sudden! I succeeded too you know, but I didn't laugh that hard."  
"Miss Evans? Miss Lee?" called the professor who was supervising them. "Enough acting!"  
Then the two separated, there were tear stains on their faces.  
"I did it!" Lily crooked.  
"We did it." sobbed LilyII and both of them cried and hugged each other.  
  
"Is this real, now?" asked Chung Ming, looking at Hoi Ching's stunned look with a grin.  
  
************  
"So we finally completed our magic." said LilyII. "So I guess we need to find back the two pixies, shall we?"  
"Sure." said Lily and they went back to where they separated into two. By their amazement, the two pixies were sitting on the water, with tiny chairs and a table. There were tea and snacks on the table and the two pixies were chatting along until Lily cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. We didn't notice you." said the water pixie. "We've been expecting you guys these days. You have already done all the Natural Magic of your stream, is it?" the two girls nodded. Then the answer came unexpected.  
  
"But you guys haven't combined back together again...... that means something had gone wrong." said the fire pixie, sipping her cup of tea.  
"WHAT?" cried both of the girls. "You mean we can't turn back to one?"  
"No, I never said that." said the fire pixie. "What I meant to say is we all thought that after you have succeeded in the magic that Mor Ai had taught you, it means you have already mastered your magic. However, in this case, you two still have some hidden magic in you, and until you have use all the magical gene in you, you are still twins."  
"How do we know when we are going to turn back?" asked LilyII.  
"What are we suppose to do to find out our hidden Magic?" asked Lily.  
"You got to find it out yourself." said the Water pixie as if she had just talked about the weather.  
"Suppose we never find it?" cried Lily.  
"Believe me, you will." said the fire pixie, looking at Lily straight in the eye.  
  
************  
"We need someone to help us." said Lily.  
"Someone that already mastered this kind of magic." said Lily's twin. They both put their heads into their hands, staring at their classmates in the common room. They saw the twins, playing with fire and water balls.  
"The twins, of course!" cried both Lilys at the same time. They approach at the twins.  
"Hoi Nga, come with me!" cried Lily, holding Hoi Nga's hand and the water ball at the same time.  
"Hoi Ching, come with me!" cried Lily's twin, holding Hoi Ching's hand and fire ball. The two whispered something to Hoi Nga and Hoi Ching.  
"WHAT?"  
"Shu!!!!" cried both Lilys.  
"Okay, let's go outside to talk." said Hoi Nga urgently.  
  
*****  
  
"So that's why Sui Ling and For Ling was so secretive these days. I half thought they were going insane, not planning any tricks." said Hoi Ching to her twin.  
"Sui Ling? For Ling?" asked Lily, looking at them.  
"The two pixies you said." said Hoi Nga. "They are our pixies. They were with us when we were born. Mine is Sui Ling, the water pixie and For Ling, is Hoi Ching's."  
"So can't you tell them to help us combine?" asked LilyII, desperate.  
"I think they aren't fooling you about your power." said Hoi Nga. "I know what they are saying and I've heard. Once you seaparated your magic self in two parts, the only way is to master them. There are some kind of problems in this.  
  
"One witch seaparated herself like you did but she didn't combine both selves until both of them are married to other wizards!!! After the combine she didn't know which husband to choose!" said Hoi Ching excitedly.  
"Yeah, you're lucky you haven't seaparate yourself. Chung Ming would be heart broken if he needs to share his wife with someone else." said LilyII, annoyed.  
  
"I wonder if someone is behind this." said Hoi Nga, looking thoughtful. "They rarely do so serious stuff."  
"Unless that person is a person they trust that will knows what is she thinking...." said Hoi Ching. Then they clapped their hands and cried out the same time. "Professor!"  
"Professor?" asked Lily. "Professor Sui, you mean??"  
  
"Yup."  
"So shouldn't we find her right now?" asked LilyII.  
"But.... would she want us to find out the cure ourselves?" asked Hoi Ching, looking at her twin. "Professor wouldn't let us go though a high risk you know."  
"So, what is your plan?" asked Lily.  
  
"I guess we need to follow your plan, about practicing more and try something harder." said Hoi Nga.  
"Actually, would you mind Chang Yu and Chung Ming in the secret?" asked Hoi Ching. Lily stared at her.  
"No, listen. Chung Ming is more better than me in fire magic, so I think it is more likely to work." said Hoi Ching.  
"Chang Yu have different ideas and we can try them too." said Hoi Nga.  
"Great, both of their boyfriends have some kind of use. What about James, Lily?" asked LilyII. Lily just glared at her.  
"I guess Chang Yu can help James with his magic...." muttered Lily.  
"So that's settles. Why don't you find Chung Ming and Chang Yu now?" said Hoi Nga, turning to her twin. "James is very tired today and he went to bed early. So there is no problem."  
"Okay." said Hoi Ching and hurried off.  
  
"Er... should I still call you Lai Lin? I mean, you are Lily and she... she is too but er..... " said Hoi Nga uncertainly.  
"What ever you like." said Lily generously.  
"Really? What about I call you Water Lily and you Tiger Lily?" asked Hoi Nga thoughtfully. LilyII gave her a look.  
"Joke, joke!" said Hoi Nga hurriedly. Then she turned herself in a 'solemn' status. "Now, Lily, throw a stone into the pond please." LilyII obendiatly threw one. Hoi Nga immediately froze the splash of water. It was like a ice crown on the pond.  
"Lai Lin, you try it." said Hoi Nga. LilyII threw another stone in the pond. Lily managed to freeze a little part of it, but she wasn't fast enough. She continued practicing until Hoi Nga cried. "They're here!"  
There came up a grinning Chung Yu, a panting Hoi Ching and a quiet Chung Ming.  
"So, there is only Lily all the time, not Lai Lin, right?" asked Chung Ming, staring hard at Lily, trying to match up the girl with red hair, but couldn't.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I've never meant to lie to anyone, but the pixies told me not to tell the people around me." explained Lily. "I owe you all an apolyige. Will you forgive me?" Chung Ming nodded slowly and the others did the same.  
"Okay, first, Lai Lin and I will practice while Lily practice with Chung Ming." said Hoi Nga, giving instuctions. "Then Chang Yu should plan and think how are we suppose to have them!"  
  
"Wait!" cried a tiny, tinkling voice.  
"For Ling!" cried Hoi Ching. Two pixies flew back to their mistress' place.  
"Hoi Ching, I forgot to remind you: A boy name James Potter must help in this. He must also fullfill all his magical power to help Lily and her twin combine." said For Ling.  
"The Headmistress told us to remind you!" cried Sui Ling.  
  
"Great." said Chang Yu. "I'll go and call him to wake up and explain everything......"  
"Wait..... can you wait..... a few days later?" asked Lily timidly, thinking about the ten weeks is coming up.  
"Er.... okay." said Chang Yu, seeing Lily's reaction.  
"Oh, I nearly forgot!" cried Chung Ming suddenly. He look slyly at Lily. Lily had the feeling that Chung Ming already guess is going in her mind.  
  
"It's your last day for you to teach James to chase yourself, isn't it?"  
"Sum Mor?" cried Hoi Nga and Hoi Ching.  
"That means 'What?' in Chinese." explained Chang Yu to the two Lilys.  
"I'm just doing a tiny experiment, that's all." said Lily, red in the face.  
"Tiny? You got yourself spilt because of that?" roared Hoi Ching.  
"Well, I didn't exactly spilt because of that...."  
"Oh, never mind." moaned Chung Ming. Then he took LilyII to another side. "We should be practicing now. I really hope you are more sane than the real Lily." Hoi Ching followed them.  
"We are twins, what do you expect?" asked LilyII, with a laugh.  
"Let's practice too, Lai Lin." said Hoi Nga to Lily and they started throw stones in the pond and freezing them.   
  
Only Chang Yu sat down under the tree, looking at the beautiful sky. It would be a shock to James. James obviously have some feelings to Lai Lin too.... but which would he choose? Oh, please let him choose right.  
  
***********  
"Where are you taking us?" asked LilyII.  
"Taking you to a tour around Hong Kong." said Chang Yu. Then a tram came to their direction. "Climb in!"  
  
The seven students climb up to the upper floor of the tram. There was one one passenger sitting there. He was obviously a wizard, wearing a cloak and all. He had black hair but he wasn't asian and with a very cold hard face. But he was good looking if he didn't look so harsh. Lily didn't take any notice of him and choose one of the seats next to a window.  
  
"It's very windy here." said Lily, enjoying the breeze.  
"My favourite Muggle transportation is taking a tram." said Hoi Nga, looking out of the window. All of them looked at the scenery of Hong Kong in silence. Suddenly, the black hair wizard approach to them.  
  
"Excuse me." said the stranger to Lily. He pointed at the necklace. "My mother... have one of these and she lost it when she was very young. I want to know if you are willing to sell it to me? Name your price."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Lily, politily. "But I'm very fond of this necklace. It is not for sale."  
"Really, please! I want to give it to my mother as a surprise....... it's her.. her..... "  
"Birthday?" proprbed James.  
  
"Yes, her birthday. You are a very good girl and the necklace is very important to her...... " said the stranger, his eyes gleaming as he watched Lily's necklace changing colour.  
  
  
He's a fake. This necklace don't have the same shape if it had changed owners, said LilyII to Lily in her thought.  
  
Really? But then what can I do? asked Lily.  
  
I think he recognise the necklace......  
  
"Lai Lin? Hoi Nga? I think we have arrived to our stop!" cried LilyII. The stranger was going to glare at LilyII just before he noticed that LilyII had the same necklace.  
  
"Why there is two of them?" he muttered. Then he turned to both Lilys. "Name your price. I will buy both of your necklaces..... "  
"First the necklace is not for sale, and excuse me we need to get off!" cried Lily.  
"How dare you disobey the Lord..... " cried the man, and trying to snatch the necklaces off Lily and LilyII. But the necklace glowed and no matter how, the wizard cannot touch the necklace. He went to grab the girls but Hoi Nga stopped him immediately, making an ice wall around the wizard. The wizard wanted to push the wall but it burnt his hand.  
"Impossible.... " he cried. He pulled out his wand and muttered charms to break off the wall.  
  
"Let's go!" cried Hoi Ching urgently, shoving Lily and the others out of the tram.  
  
  
"That was close." said Hoi Nga. She stared after the tram and saw her wall was completely destoryed. "That wizard must be a very powerful wizard. The wall was one of the most powerful magic I have learnt..... no wand magic could break it in such little time. Without my command it problely will never break unless other powerful wizards can use natural magic to tackle it...... "  
  
"He must have known this necklace." said Chung Ming. "This necklace don't have a second one. Especially when it changed colour, it's a sign already."  
  
"Why did he use muggle transport? He's a wizard!" cried James.  
  
"Hong Kong is a very small and populated city. Everywhere is full of people, so the goverment doens't allow wizards or witches to apprarate or whatever during day time. You will scary the muggles to dead if they see you disappearing or appearing suddenly!" said Hoi Ching.  
  
*************  
"That girl must be from that school, " muttered the stranger, looking at his burnt hands. "If what I heard is true, that red head girl and black head boy are the heir...... and Dumbledore must have sent them here to learn...... they must be..... but why that Asian girl have the necklace?"  
"The heir of Nature...... not one can defeat me..... not unless...... the legend of one girl and one boy..... what if....."  
"No!" 


	9. The Last Letter

Chapter 9. The Last Letter  
  
Late at night, in the common room...........  
"What should I do, what should I do?" cried James, scratching his head hard. He had a quill and parchments ready. But no word came to his head. He was really confused.  
"I am suppose to have tons to tell her." said James. Then the face of Lai Lin suddenly came to his head. He shook his head furiously. But it still came.  
"Oh great, how am I going to finish this letter when I'm just thinking about Lai Lin?" cried James. Then he got a brainwave.  
"If I can only think of Lai Lin, then I should try to write a love letter to her! Then I will give it to Lily instead.... I guess this is the only way." He hold up his quill. All he thought is about Lai Lin.... then he felt as if he couldn't even write faster!  
"It's a miracle!" he thought as he finished the letter.  
  
*******  
Lily was outside, looking at James. She saw James' excited face as he wrote the letter. Her heart sank. He really did like my twin, she thought. I wonder if he ever noticed.........  
The last few letters were not bad, but not perfect either....... what ever would James do when he finds out that she is the real Lily? What if he doesn't want her anymore when she and her twin combine? These painful questions continued to spin in Lily's mind.  
  
  
******  
  
"It's good." said James, not able hide his excitements. "Wait until I let Lai Lin read this! I bet she would be so touched that she simply can't refuse being my girlfriend. What until I let Lai Lin to see......." he stopped and realized it wasn't Lily he was planning to give this to. It was Lai Lin.  
"It can't be....." moaned James, feeling very uncomfortable. Why it always needs to be that way? When he had the chance to have Lily, there always some obsticels. When he had Lily, there is always some way to seaparate them.  
"I can't lie that I like Lily and Lai Lin at the same time.... if there is more time.... then I will know what should I do....." he began to write one more letter.  
  
*********  
  
Lily laid down on the grass, waiting for James. She didn't have a desision yet. She was going to read the letter first and decide. The last 9 letters were okay, not bad.... but she didn't feel really touched.  
"Lai Lin? Lai Lin?" called a voice.  
"I'm here!" said Lily, and sat up straight. James ran to her, with a solemn face.  
"So, today's the last night. After tonight I will know if Lily forgives me." said James. Lily gave him a tiny smile.  
"Good for you." she said, hoping that she sound cheerful. "Well.... you want me to read the letter too or you want to give it to Lily directly this time?"  
"I still want you to read it." said James, and handed it to her. Lily read.  
  
Watching you,  
Looking at your face, so gentle.  
Giving me warmth in my heart.  
  
Remembering you,  
Recalling your appearence, so divine.  
Telling me how much it was missed.  
  
Thinking of you,  
Seeing you smile, so sweet.  
Lighten my heart so tenderly.  
  
Finding You,  
Looking for your forgiveness, so dear,  
Hoping it is a wish you would grant me true.   
  
¬ÝµÛ§A, ¨£µÛ§A·Å¬Xªº¯«±¡,  
µ¹§ÚµL­­ªº·Å·x.  
  
·QµÛ§A, ©ÀµÛ§A¥i·Rªº¼Ë¤l,  
µ¹§Ú¦h»òªº¯dÅÊ.  
  
¬ßµÛ§A, ±æµÛ§A·L·Lªº¯º®e,  
µ¹§Ú¸U¤Àªº°ª¿³.  
  
§äµÛ§A, ´MµÛ§A¤j¤èªº­ì½Ì,  
µ¹§Ú¥Rº¡ªº´Á«Ý.  
  
  
  
Lily read it over and over again. It wasn't prefect but it was the first time James tried to write a poem for her... er.... for 'Lily'...... to her, it was beautiful. So beautiful.......  
"Lai Lin?" asked James, looking at her.  
"Er... yes?" asked Lily timidly.  
"Why... are.. you crying?"  
"Oh, nothing. I'm touched, that's all." said Lily, wiping her eyes. "Why don't you give it to Lily now? It's about time...... "  
"Lai Lin?"  
"What?"  
"What if I.... don't give.... this letter.... to Lily?"  
"Why? You wrote it exspecially for her, didn't you??"  
"I kind of.... wrote it... for......you...... " said James and he suddenly hold her tight. Lily was stunned.  
"Wh..what?"  
"I'm so sorry..... please forgive me..... "  
"For what? I thought..... Lily..... "  
"Through all this time, I've just thought about writing the letters to Lily. Then yesterday when I could think tof nothing to write to Lily..... then I thought of you. Just one thought and I immediately wrote the poem." he said.  
  
"But... but what about Lily?" she asked James.  
"I will explain."  
"But... why?.... Why you choose me from her? It is because I am very like the Lily before?" asked Lily, looking at James. James looked at her kindly.  
"Of course not. I dunno if you are exactly the same as Lily or if you are Lily! These ten weeks..... you cared about me, worried about me, helped me..... these are enough for me." he said. After Lily heard this little speech she sobbed.  
  
"Why should I be so silly.... "  
"Huh?" asked James.  
"I've been so silly.... so silly........ "  
"What have you done then?" asked James, curious.  
"Nothing..... "  
"So.... would you..... er.... "  
  
"Would I what?" asked Lily.  
"Would you be my girlfriend?" asked James.  
"Can I say no?"  
"Well.... if you really don't..... " started James, wanting to let go of Lily. But Lily stopped him.  
"I'm just kidding! I never thought you would just go!" said Lily, a bit annoyed.  
"I dun want to force you, you know." said James happily. 


	10. The power of Nature

Chapter 10. The power of Nature.  
  
"WHAT??" cried James.  
"Calm down, calm down." said Chung Ming.  
"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN???" shouted James. "WILL YOU CALM DOWN IF HOI CHING HAS A TWIN???"  
"She already got one." replied Chung Ming.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!" yelled James. Then he turned to Chang Yu. "I am a fool!!! For all this time, I was with Lily and do you know what she did? SHE TAUGHT ME HOW TO CHASE HER!!!!"  
  
"Well, she did a good job. You chased her already." said Chang Yu.  
"THAT IS NOT A POINT! DO YOU KNOW I ACTED LIKE A FOOL IN FRONT OF HER?? WAIT UNTIL I SEE HER!!! I'LL TELL HER WHAT I THINK! I THINK......"  
  
"Think what?" asked a voice. Lily and LilyII went into the common room. "Think about what, James?" asked Lily curiously. James could yell like a few seconds ago, but he couldn't help feeling annoyed.  
"Do you know you may not be able to combine again???" cried James. "Do you know how dangerous this is?"  
"But I thought we could combine when I know how to use Fire and Water magic!" cried Lily.  
"But now you still haven't! So what are you going to do?" asked James, as he cooled down a bit.  
  
"The others are helping us to advance our magic."  
"So, what about me? What am I suppose to do?" asked James.  
"Professor Sui told us that you need to improve your magic too, in order to help the girls to combine." said Hoi Nga, explaining.  
"Do you know how dangerous this is?" asked James again. "Do you have a certain feeling that we can get through this?"  
"Positive." said Hoi Ching. "If Professor thinks we can, we can."  
"We should waste anytime now. It's almost end of term and if we don't finish this fast we are never going to make it!" threatened Chung Ming, which earn a hard stare from James.  
  
******************  
"Your flame isn't Exactly at the needle point...."  
"Your ice drops still falls down. You need to make it still, like it is floating in air....."  
"Your flower has 4 leafs instead of 3, James........"  
"In this rate, we're never going to make it." moaned Hoi Ching. Then she saw something glowing in James' robes. "James, what is in your pocket?"  
  
"Oh, this." said James, and held it up. "Professor Sui gave this to me. I dunno why though...."  
"When did she gave you this?" cried Hoi Nga immediately. Hoi Ching gasped. Chang Yu looked stunned and Chung Ming was just staring at the little sword that James hold out.  
"Do you know what this is?" asked Chung Ming, looking at James solemnly. "When did Professor Sui gave you this?"  
"A few weeks ago." said James. "Why?"  
"This," said Hoi Ching, pointing at the sword. "is called the Nature's sword."  
"Which is also known as the Sword of Nature." added Hoi Nga. "It changes colours, revealing its owner's feelings....."  
"Hey... is my necklace... has any connection with the sword?" asked Lily and everyone looked at her. She and LilyII held out their necklace.  
"I checked out a book and this necklace also reveals my feelings. In fact, the name is called the Necklace of Nature."  
Hoi Nga's mouth just dropped opened.  
"This can't be true..... it's impossible....."  
"What's impossible?" asked James and Lily together.  
"This can't be true," repeated Hoi Nga. "Only the sword or only the Nacelace is already very rare. Now in front of us, there is two of these treasures....."  
"Why didn't you tell us the name of the Necklace?" asked Hoi Ching, looking at Lily surprised face.  
"Well, no one asked. Anyway, if the necklace is so famous... why didn't you recognise it at the first time we met?" asked Lily.  
"The Necklace always change into different shapes for its owner. The only photo available for us to learn was a tear shaped. There is only 2 photos of this necklace. The first and the last shape. It was drew by the maker of it. The first one is the tear shape, I'm sure." explained Hoi Nga.  
"But in the book that I read, it was the same as mine...." said Lily, looking at her necklace, which is turning into silver colour.  
"Then the only explaination is that you are the last owner of this necklace." concluced Hoi Ching.  
"So? Is there any problem?" asked James.  
"The first and the last heir is always talented in using the necklace." explained Chung Ming. "The necklace would never leave its owner unless he died. I guess Lily hasn't been able to combine is because she wasn't using the power of the necklace."  
"So how am I suppose to use it?" asked Lily. The twins shrugged.  
"There isn't an explanation."  
"If Lily is the last heir of the necklace, does that makes James the last heir of the sword too?" asked LilyII.  
"It was made the same wizard." said Chang Yu. "I suppose you are the last heir. Hold it up and let me see."  
"Why don't you hold it?" asked LilyII.  
"It's dangerous to hold the sword if you aren't the owner." explained Chang Yu. He looked at the small crysal on the sword. There was a symbol there. A simple lined hurricane, just like the necklace. Then Chang Yu simply nodded.  
"They are the ones..... "  
"So that is why they need to learn all four kinds of magic.... "  
"That's the only explaination."  
"Speaking of explanation, how am I suppose to use it if I dunno how to?" asked Lily.  
"Just die trying." suggested Chang Yu.  
"Just continue to practice. Tonight we will think about something." said Chung Ming.  
  
***********  
"You didn't talk much, James." said Chung Ming, reading a book on his bed.  
"Really?" asked James, dully.  
"Yup. What happened? You hardly talk to Lily either." said Chang Yu.  
"That's different. I dunno which Lily to talk to!" exclaimed James.  
"I think I know what you mean." said Chung Ming. "But James, just remember. Lily would never forgive you if you have chosen her appearences than her heart. No matter what you do now to which Lily, the real one won't mind as she already knows how you think."  
"If without the crysal in front of the Twins, would you be able to recognize which one is which?" asked James slyly.  
"They aren't exactly the same, you know." said Chang Yu.  
"Easy as fliping your hand."  
"Okay, I bet you my quill that you guys can't tell which is which." dared James.  
"You're on!"  
  
*******************  
"So, Hoi Nga Hoi Ching, don't say anything. Let Chang Yu and Chung Ming recognize who are you." said Lily. The twins nodded.   
"Wait." said Lily. She faced Hoi Nga and cried. "Miroia!"  
"Miroia!" cried LilyII, but this time, facing Hoi Ching.  
"Great, we're finished. Let's go!"  
  
Then the four of them went in to the common room, as if they all have came out of the mirror. Chang Yu and Chung Ming looked uneasy.  
"You didn't say there is going to be four of them!" cried Chung Ming.  
"Well, I didn't exactly say there was only two." said James, with a grin. "Who wants to be first? Just remember who is your choice but don't tell us yet. See if you guys choose the same one. So, who first?"  
"Me." answered Chang Yu. He walked in front of the four girls. He looked at them one by one. The he smiled.  
"I know who is Hoi Nga already." he announced. "Your turn, Chung Ming."  
  
Chung Ming stared at the four girls and he nodded to James. "I've decided." The two boys whispered their answer to James. Then James pulled out the two girls.  
"So, are you Hoi Nga?" asked James.  
"Yes." answered Hoi Nga, looking at Chang Yu.  
"And are you Hoi Ching?"  
  
"Yup." cried Hoi Ching. Lily and Lily II immediately change themselves back.  
"How did you know?" asked LilyII, surprised. "Lily and I are exactly copies of them!"  
"But not the exact ones." said Chang Yu as Hoi Nga flung her arms around him.  
"Why did you recognise me?" asked Hoi Nga, looking at Chang Yu.  
"Your eyes told me." said Chang Yu softly and Hoi Nga hugged him.  
"Chung Ming?" asked Hoi Ching and putting her arms around his waist. She looked at him with dreamy eyes.  
  
"I just guessed it was you." said Chung Ming, with a small grin. Hoi Ching looked annoyed. "You give me a very different feeling. This feeling is very comfortable, happy and full of energy. Only you would have this feeling."  
"Great, two couples happily ever after." said LilyII with a smile. "Should we try the Wedding charm again? Lai Lin?"  
"With pleasure. I still haven't get it all right yet." said Lily with a grin.  
"Lily Evans!" cried the four Asian wizards and witches.  
  
***********  
  
"So.... we've made out a plan. It may not work....." said Chung Ming.  
"Just tell us what to do." said Lily, rather impatiently.  
"Okay, don't rush." said Chung Ming. "All of you should do one magic. Water for Lai Lin, Fire for Lily. James will need to do two kinds of magic at once. Wind and Earth."  
"You guys have already learnt how to control your magic. Try to combine them and perhaps it would work." said Hoi Ching.  
"Just try. Just let your will guide you. If you want to do it, do it." Hoi Nga advised.  
"Good luck!" cried Chang Yu. "I think we all should leave you three alone. See you later!"  
  
"Bye." cried James as their four friends left. "So..... let's start."  
"Wait." said Lily. She turned to LilyII. "I.... I...."  
"I know." said LilyII, looking sad. "We are the same person. We shouldn't be like this, should we?"  
"I can't help it." said Lily, a tear rolling down on her cheek. "You are a very good sister to me. I understand more about myself now. But now we combine..... we will never see each other....."  
"Yes we will." said LilyII, who was also starting to cry. "I will protect you, Lily...... I am inside you. I will protect you........ I will go back.... to my home....."  
"Home?" asked Lily.  
"The necklace..... I am the spirit of the necklace, Lily....."  
"You...."  
"Yes. My real name is Yin. I will always be with you, unless you suddenly hate the necklace and throw it away!"  
"Never!" cried Lily, blinking back tears.  
"Good then. Let's get started! I bet James is more nervous about this than you!" said Yin, pointing at James, who was practicing near the lake.  
  
"Okay." said Lily. She called James. "James, we're ready!"  
"Right." said James. Lily and Yin put out their hand, and made a water and fire ball. James smiled and put out both his hands, holding a wind and earth ball. All the four balls were spining.....  
  
"Listen to your heart, Lily, James. You will know what to do." said LilyII, grinning at them. Lily and James closed their eyes,  
  
"Lily", a soft voice calling her. "You will succeed as I will help you."  
"Yin.... " Lily muttered. Yin looked at Lily warmly.  
"You are a good master.... and a good friend.... " whispered Yin and then, she combined the four spinning balls together, and separate them into two..........  
  
"Lily!" 


	11. Leaving Hong Kong

Chapter 11. Leaving Hong Kong  
  
Lily woke up and found herself in bed.  
"Lily! She's awake! She's awake!!!" cried Hoi Nga.  
"Hi," said Lily weakly. Then she caught sight of her hair.  
"My hair!!! It's red! I'm Lily!!! We've successed!!" she cried.  
"Yes! But you have been in bed for 3 days now! We were worried sick!" said Hoi Ching, with the three boys behind her.  
"Lily...... "  
"James!" cried Lily and held him tight. Chung Ming signalled the others to leave the two alone.  
  
"Lily...." said James.  
"James.... " said Lily, with tears in her eyes.  
"This is crazy..... " said James, looking at Lily's white face. "You know? We're just thirteen! And what happen to us? First it was you getting some kind of illness and being Flora, then Justin came by and we broke up. Now you clone yourself! I didn't bargan so much when I ask you out!" cried James.  
"James, I'm sorry..... "  
"Please, if you need to test me or anything, just turn me into some kind of white mouse or something! Do something safe for a change! I am not surprised if I'm really going to have a heart attack these days!"  
"You know, I think I should thank Yin about making me sure which Lily that I like most. The one with your face or the one with your heart." James held Lily's hand. "Even if we broke up later on, I can tell you one thing. No girl has ever made me that nervous or happy." Lily gave him a little smile.  
"So now you already predict that we will break up!" Lily said, trying to sound annoyed. "If you think it that way we shouldn't even start..... " she said playfully.  
"Lily Evans!!"  
  
***********  
"One advantage of being an exchange student is that you don't need to take last term exams so serious." moaned Chang Yu.  
"Don't you believe it. I bet Lily will be the best out of us! She has been forcing us to study, study and Study!!!!" cried the twins.  
"I like exams." said Lily.  
"Don't you even talk about excitment about the moment the teachers telling us to stop writing..... " threatened Chun Ming.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Lily innocently. "James didn't tell you that, did he?"  
"I swear that I have never breath a word." said James and held up his hand.  
"Do you still hear Yin's voice, Lily?" asked Hoi Nga.  
"Very seldom. I miss her very much." said Lily.  
"So do we." said Hoi Ching. The six went silence for a moment or two before.....  
"Potions! We forgot potions!" cried James all of the sudden.  
"The Potion exam!!!!" cried Lily. She grabbed her books and stuff and fled! "Hurry!"  
  
**********  
  
"Thank you for looking after us so well. We learnt a lot in Hong Kong. Thank you." said Lily.  
"You are most welcome, Lily." said Professor Sui. "You can always come when you want to."  
"Well, I guess it is time for me to tell you some serious news." said the Professor. She looked at the six young wizards and wtiches gravely.  
  
"I have before told you that Albus, your headmaster had chose you two to come to Hong Kong for special education. There is not only one school that teaches magic here. But as I told you before, my school is especially for students talented in Natural Magic. Albus chose you and now I know his choice is right. "  
  
"The necklace and sword choose their own master and if one is not worthy, even with these two rare treasures they cannot do anything. Lily is one of the heir for sure is because the necklace changes colour for her and so did James. I gave him the sword because the first time you two came into my room, the sword glowed. As Lily is already the owner of the necklace, that only leaves James as the last and only master of the Sword of Nature."  
  
"Later on many things with happen to you. When it is time, the twins, Chang Yu, Chun Ming and I will come to you and help. But until then, I hope you will go on practicing every magic skills you own, especially the ones you've just learnt here."  
  
***************  
"We will meet again, soon. " said Hoi Ching. "So, remember to write!"  
"I shall sent you guys the diaries when we get back to Britain." promised Lily.  
"I never thought James would want to go back by plane!" said Chun Ming, shaking his head.  
"Lily doesn't like to travel by floo powder. Anyway, I can still do many things on the plane!"  
"Yeah, like telling everyone how terrible it is without magic. One day if you lose your magic, how can you survive I don't know!" said Lily.  
"Me? Losing my magic? Never!" cried James.  
"It's time." said Hoi Nga, with a sad smile. Lily hugged her and Hoi Ching.  
"Good bye, we have a great time here. Thank you for everything." The boys shook hands and Lily and James left.  
  
***************  
"You four will have to be extra hard working in your magic. You know your destiny, do you?"  
"Yes." replied the four sadly.  
  
"They will survive, after the war, wouldn't they?"  
"You know perfectly well the answer, do you, Hoi Nga."  
"But of all people, why should they die?"  
"If they don't, many will."  
  
End.  
  
Fourth Year of Lily Evans --- Loving You  
The three heads of the Wizardry school wants to have some kind of Drama competition. Lily saw something that she shouldn't see..... but instead of sobbing, she tried to act strong. She did something, which made all her friends , including James shocked...... and surprised. 


End file.
